Please turn the time
by killmesoftly.luv
Summary: when he waits his own death to come, Szayel Aporro finds interesting facts about his past, why he became one of hollow and his love-hate relationship with his brother, Granzcest, yaoi, incest, I've warned you...read at your own risk, COMPLETE
1. when the clock tick stopped

**Please Turn the Time**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belongs to Kubo Tite

**Summary**: During his awaiting for his death, Szayel Aporro recall his memories when he was alive. Live happily with his brother until the moment when he became Hollow.

**Pairing**: Il Forte Granz/Szayel Aporro Granz

**Warnings**: may content yaoi, rape, incest, sex. I've warned you...read at your own risk.

**Note**: The italic one is Szayel's current state mind, usually he comments on what happened in his past. Try to connected every italic and you'll find full sentence.

* * *

**Chapter 1: when the clock tick stopped**

Szayel Aporro stared at the blue sky above the ruins of his palace. The sword belongs to the captain shinigami still pierced through his hand towards his heart. But he haven't died...yet... because the drug that conducted in his body made him stay like this, stay for the time seemed like forever, stay to _enjoyed_ the slow painful death that awaits him.

_How long is it?_

_A hundred...or..._

_A thousand...years?_

_I don't know..._

_Aah..._

_I want this to be over..._

_hurry...hurry..._

The clouds above him moved without direction. They went where the wind blows and as the clouds move uncertainly a sudden rush of memories filled the jenius' head, just like a flood, everything was very-very clear. He didn't know how but he has no doubt, he gained his memories when he was alive.

_Aah...I remember this painful feeling..._

_I just want this to be over..._

_like those time..._

_

* * *

_

"Are we leaving soon? Mom, Dad, Nii-san?," Little Szayel Aporro looked at the said persons with his enthusiastic sparkle at his eyes.

"Well-well...looks like Szayel-chan already impatience, huh..." His mom smiled warmly to him and his father gave his grin.

"Of course, _baka_! We've already planned this since a long time!!," Il Forte put his hand on Szayel Aporro's head and trashed his hair.

"Don't call me _baka_!! I have a better grade than you, ever!!"

"Shut up, you wanna start the fight, huh?!"

"Enough kids...if you continue to fight, I'll cancel our trip!!," Their mother's threat approved well because her boys stopped their fight about nothing.

Il Forte stepped first and looked at his brother from his shoulder. His purple eyes glint under the sun. "Oi, hurry...you don't wanna go? Otouto?!"

"Ah...yes! I'm coming~!!"

Szayel Aporro stepped from where he stood and keep up with his brother. He smiled happily and felt content at his current age. He has family that loved him and they lived well.

_Aah...I remembered those..._

_I was happy until..._

_

* * *

_

Phone rang loudly in their house. Szayel Aporro stood and exited his room to received the phone but his mother already picked the phone. Her serene voice heard across the hall.

_...until she picked those phone..._

_And Il Forte..._

"WHORE!!"

Szayel Aporro stunned and turn on his heels. He never heard his mother said something like that in threatening voice. His mother was well mannered lady and to said those word to someone, must be in her bottom list of social interaction.

After he heard his mother the dirty word he heard the phone crashed to the floor. Suddenly he felt unsecured and unsure what to do.

The sudden voice from the entrance made his attention from his mother distracted. The familiar voice somehow made him felt safe and he run towards the door.

"Nii-san...mom...is..."

The now twenty years old Il Forte Granz glared at his fifteen years old little brother, he put his smug face and passed his brother, "I'm tired, Otouto...I wanna sleep, don't pester me like bug..."

"But..."

"You heard me, don't make me repeated it..."

"Yes...," Szayel Aporro stared at his feet while Il Forte climbed the stairs to his room and the sound of door slammed could be heard from the first floor.

Szayel Aporro knew his brother too well. His brother went to college because he wanted to socialize not for the study. Il Forte Granz hated to study, he said that only Szayel Aporro would be the geek of their family and he didn't want to became one too-Szayel Aporro was enough.

He often brought woman to their house when their parents not around and always different woman in different occasion and time or he would dissapear to only God knows where and came back after one or two weeks, he said to Szayel Aporro that he had the part time job, but what was that, no one knows.

_...and Il Forte..._

_...and Il Forte busy with his college and his part time job..._

"What will happened to this family...?," Szayel Aporro muttered.

With the sound of her mother yelled like that, Szayel Aporro noticed that tonight, the storm would hit their house, a very strong storm-indeed.

_**~to be continued~**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Note:**

**Baka:** means _stupid_

**Nii-san:** means _older brother_

**Otouto:** means _younger brother_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: HI!! we met again!! this time is Szayel's-chan time...

looking for steamy scene? Uh oh...not yet...*te hee*

This is my first attempt to write yaoi for posting...I usually wrote yaoi in my native and only for my own consumption.

and this Granzcest totally new

I usually hate incest but...they're exception, I dunno why...

(my first time write for this pairing too and I luv this pairing, I luv yaoi...)

so its not from my piggy bank of stories data. It's haa~~~rd!!

I took my liberty on what happened on their past

and I hope you can take it easy

so please don't scold me...^.^

just like my previous Itoshii go yo (please wait another chapter) , I have to sketch first to have the image what I wanna write...

I know it's kinda weird, but thats how it works for me...translate the picture to text...

well then I hope you will enjoy (?) and follow this story till the end...

**thank you please R&R!!**


	2. the clock started to move backwards

**Please Turn the Time**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belongs to Kubo Tite

**Summary**: During his awaiting for his death, Szayel Aporro recall his memories when he was alive. Live happily with his brother until the moment when he became Hollow.

**Pairing**: Il Forte Granz/Szayel Aporro Granz

**Warnings**: may content rape, incest, yaoi, sex. I've warned you...read at your own risk.

**Note**: The italic one is Szayel's current state mind, usually he comments on what happened in his past. Try to connect every italic and you'll find full sentence.

* * *

**Chapter 2: the clock started to move backwards**

The storm really invaded the Granz family tonight. Their mother tried to suppress her anger and avoids to talked with her children. She kept her anger for the right person, for the head of this house and family, for her husband.

And the silence still invaded until the time for dinner. Her husband seemed didn't feel the changed on his wife and he kept eating and talk like usual.

_...And the storm..._

_Accumulated in one point..._

_Ready to blow everything..._

"Starting tomorrow I assigned to another town..."

"I understand...so you can meet that whore, huh?," Szayel's mother replied.

"Why you always suspect me for something I didn't do?!"

_The heat increasing..._

_As the storm comes..._

"Because you _did _all what I suspected!!"

"I'm sick being here!!," His father threw the napkin and stood.

"You can pack your belonging anytime you like!!"

Suddenly the table slammed hard and everyone's attention diverted. Il Forte stood and put his spoon on the table.

"Please consider the place where you gonna fight, it makes the food's taste gross!!," He turned on his heels and walked towards the stairs.

Szayel Aporro's eyes followed his brother and Il Forte sensed that. He looked through his shoulder and stared at his brother's puppy eyes-Szayel Aporro indeed didn't want to be in the same room with their parents when everything is getting worst.

"Get out from there, Otouto!!"

"Ye...yes...," He complied and followed his brother to his room.

Szayel Aporro close the door of his brother's room and walked towards Il Forte who held cigarette on his hand and he exhaled the smoke from his mouth. The smoke gave new shade of color in the room. Il Forte himself seemed didn't care of what happening in their house and he stared at the night view before the window.

"Nee...Nii-san do you think...they're gonna divorce?," Szayel Aporro stared at the wooden floor.

Il Forte scoffed, "I don't give a fuck, it's their business...I don't wanna get involved, if they wanna split, then let it be..."

"But...but still...I don't want this family separated," Szayel Aporro held his tears. He didn't want his brother saw his tears.

But it's too late because Il Forte already saw it. He looked intently at his brother, his face showed that he was irritated with his cry baby brother, but the truth is he was trying to say something to his brother.

"Listen..."

His sentence cut abruptly when they heard loud smack from their dining area. Followed by their mother's scream.

"I'll pack my things and get out from here, I'm enough of you!!"

"Whatever!!"

The door slammed right away after the loud smack. Szayel Aporro's feet tremble but his consciousness made him far from collapse.

"Mom...where did she go...? Where..."

Crystal in his eyes blocked everything in his sight. But before he fell and collapsed. A warm hand catches him from behind and hug him in a tight embrace.

"Stop worrying them...they're adult and stupid...let them be...," Il Forte whispered softly on his brother's ear and Szayel Aporro's tears fell unconsciously from his eyes then he started to sob. He turned and rested his head upon his brother's warm chest, cried everything that he feared about.

"Nii-san..."

Il Forte put his hands on his brother's shoulder and calmed him in silence. His thought lost to something else, something that maybe threatened his brother.

_The storm indeed gone..._

_And after that only deadly silence on the ground but..._

_The storm also brings something..._

_

* * *

My attachment to you..._

After their mother stepped out from their house, Szayel Aporro only lived with his father and older brother. Their mother departure changed their life but, they know they had to move on.

In the other hand, the smallest member of the Granz family felt his brother spent more time with him in their house and decrease his absence and his habit to bring women. It was no big deal for some people but it was really big deal for Szayel Aporro. He loved his sarcastic brother and happy to spent more time with him and he knew that his brother also on his side, protect him from something he didn't know what it is.

"I'm home..."

Szayel Aporro's ears catch his brother's voice and he ran through the hall to welcomed him. He put his best smile on his smile.

"Welcome, Nii-san...I already cook you dinner!!"

"Well...well then...," He smiled and put his hands on his hips. "Seemed you already become a nice housewife, huh?"

"I worked my best!!," He answered in his cheerful tone.

They sat and Il Forte scanned his brother's food. He stared and stared but nothing's changed. Szayel Aporro watched nervously.

"Why don't you eat it, Nii-san?'

"Frankly...your food is suck!!"

"Wha...what?!"

"How I'm gonna eat it without having a stomachache!?"

"How cruel...at least try a bit...," He plead in his puppy eyes.

"No way!! No way in hell I wanna risk my life on this food!!," He pointed the food.

"Hee??!"

_Because I believed..._

_You're strong..._

_I believed you can protected me..._

Between the laughter in the dining room, they didn't aware someone watched them behind the wall. That person smiled faintly then gone to the place where the light couldn't reach him.

_And I believed..._

_As long as I'm with you..._

_Everything will be all right..._

_But..._

_

* * *

_**A/N**: thank you for read and review ^.^

not much on this chapter but this chapter needed to lead us to the next chapter...(what am I babbling?)

Actually I wanna give them a different name coz it's their previous life and as you know when average hollow changed into gillian, they have different personalities and life before, but when I reconsider it, it might be confusing and I used their name instead.

If you realize I named the chapter based on **'clock and time'** theme, coz Szayel current state really wants his time to be over (poor him) but I don't know the later chapter, I know it somehow gonna turn back at me like a boomerang. But I'll enjoy it for now

Now my sketch doujin stuck at the next chapter and I really confused what to write after that...

hoho...happy new year all

and **please read and review!!**


	3. inadequate time for turn and run

**Please Turn the Time**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belongs to Kubo Tite

**Summary**: During his awaiting for his death, Szayel Aporro recall his memories when he was alive. Live happily with his brother until the moment when he became Hollow.

**Pairing**: Il Forte Granz/Szayel Aporro Granz

**Warnings**: may content rape, incest, yaoi, sex. I've warned you...read at your own risk.

**Note: The italic one is Szayel's current state mind, usually he comments on what happened in his past. Try to connect every italic and you'll find full sentence.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: inadequate time for turn and run**

In one of the afternoon, Szayel Aporro walked home from his school. He was happy because last week he got his sixteenth birthday present from his brother, a new glasses but he hasn't wear his new glasses and put it in his most save place. The glasses itself was cute and fit him a lot so that's why he treasured it the most.

When he arrived at their home, no one was there like usual. His father went to work and his brother hadn't come home yet. After put the glass to the shrink, he pulled something from his bag and smiled.

"If there's nothing to do, better finish this scarf for Nii-san...winter's coming...," He chuckled and stared at his not too good green scarf, even though the shape was poor he really worked hard for his present for his brother, "Green suits his hair best..."

Before he walked to his room he heard something from his father's room. His curiosity made him opened the door and the view before him made him choked and couldn't breath.

In the darkened room, he saw his father thrusting, panting and doing other stuff with someone he didn't know and even the room was dark, he knew that the other person's gender was male. He gulped and realized that his father looked at him and he smirked between the pant and groan.

He stepped backwards as his father finished what he was doing with the other man and walked towards him. His feet seemed didn't want to cooperate, just when he found dead end, he couldn't go anywhere and the range between them is getting close.

* * *

"I'm home"

His brother's voice released him from the wicked magic that bind his feet, he snapped and run as fast as he could toward the entrance, saved himself in his brother's embrace.

"Hey, what's the matter, Otouto?," Il Forte cupped his brother's chin and stared at his scared face.

"Dad...strange...guy..."

"What do you..."

"You're home Il Forte?"

When he saw his father came, everything became so clear. He squinted his eyes and gave his father deadly glare.

"What's with that scary face?," His father asked with his mocking voice and his grin.

"I don't give a fuck about your plan, but put your hand far from Szayel Aporro!!," Il Forte's voice was calm but everyone realized the threat in his tone.

"Aah...I understand, I understand...I won't do anything to him like what I did to you, because I understand well enough that you want to keep him for yourself, right?," Their father snickered.

Szayel Aporro looked at his brother's stern face, he asked himself about what did their father's do to his brother. Is there something related to his father's activity he saw earlier?

"You want to keep him for yourself so you can laid him on your bed, huh?," Their father's crazy assumption went wilder.

"**SHUT THE FUCK OFF!!**"

Silence followed after Il Forte's scream. All the attention diverted on him. He smiled cynically at his father and threw his blond locks through his shoulder.

"You're pathetic crazy old geezer, listen, I'm no longer afraid of you...and I almost forgot everything that you've done to me...I'm different from you, so I'll take lightly what you've said...," those cynical smile still plastered on his face as he escorted his brother to the entrance.

"I'll take Szayel Aporro to the safe place, don't follow us!"

His father gritted his teeth but being a doctor made him gifted a fast thinking ability and being good decision maker. He watched as his sons walked towards the door but his hand took a vase from the table.

He smirked and slowly approached his unaware elder son. With one strong swing, he hit the vase to Il Forte's head.

"Nii-san!!?"

The said person shocked and felt blood started to flowed through his face. And his surrounding became so blurred and dark.

_But..._

_He couldn't protect me..._

"Bas...tard..."

Their father's grin grew wider when he saw his elder son unconscious on the wooden door. He diverted his gaze to his other son who already scared when he saw his brother collapsed.

"Now-now...seems like there's no one to protect you..."

_~to be continued~_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: Ooookay...you can throw anything to me, coz the plot flowed to be sumthing so...disgraceful... but then again it needed for the whole story so...*run for cover*

if you still like to read it then...read the next chapter upcoming next too...

*already disappear to another side of the world*

Thank you who patient enough to read this raw story

(I don't have any fix idea yet, it different from Itoshii go yo which story I planned from the start to the end and insert reviewers wish to the story...this one for Granzcest is haaa~~aardd *in need for input*)

then again please **Read and Review ***get ready for scolding review*...


	4. inappropriate time to feel

**Please Turn the Time**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belongs to Kubo Tite

**Summary**: During his awaiting for his death, Szayel Aporro recall his memories when he was alive. Live happily with his brother until the moment when he became Hollow.

**Pairing**: Il Forte Granz/Szayel Aporro Granz

**Warnings**: may content rape, incest, yaoi, sex. I've warned you...read at your own risk.

**Note: The italic one is Szayel's current state mind, usually he comments on what happened in his past. Try to connect every italic and you'll find full sentence.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: inappropriate time to feel**

Il Forte opened his eyes and he found himself naked on the mattress. He recognized the room, he has been there when he was fifteen or something. The room that his father locked and disguised as a locker actually contains many things inappropriate.

"Aleady awake, huh...Il Forte?"

Il Forte tried to straightened his body but he found it hard because his hand tied together behind his back.

"Bastard...where's Szayel Aporro?"

"He's okay...," His father snickered and move aside to let Il Forte saw what happened to his little brother.

Szayel Aporro lying on his father's unused practical bed, hand tied above his head, and his knees bent spread open, just like himself, his little brother also naked.

"What are you doing?! Let go of him!!," Il Forte demanded.

"Now...now my child, I'm just trying to be a good dad here, I'm about to fulfilled your dream..."

"What dream?! You're just pathetic sick old man!!"

"Don't be too naïve Il Forte, You _are_ my child, I know you...maybe you can called this fatherly instict...," His father's grin went wider.

"Shut the fuck up!! let me go!!"

"Interesting, so you can have your way with your brother, or you can save him?, I'll let you go if you wanna do the first thing"

"Tch..."

"Nii-san...," Szayel Aporro's voice was weak.

"Aah...your brother is calling you, you really don't want to go there?"

Their father tugged Il Forte to his brother and he realized, isn't that Szayel Aporro's glasses was his present to him?

"So...Il Forte...you'll do anything I command you to do...or...," His father pull something under the unused practical bed. "your brother gonna die"

A scalpel put on Szayel Aporro's neck, one thin line draw on his neck and his blood trickled down to his collar bone.

"Stop, do you want to kill your own child?"

"So, I'll accept that as a 'yes' answer from you..."

"What do you..."

"Fuck him...," His question cut when his father command him in his cold tone.

Il Forte and Szayel Aporro's eyes went wider as they heard their father command. The said person just laughed his sons expression, his laughter filled the room.

"You are insane!!," Yelled Il Forte.

"What was that? Did you dare to offend me? You don't understand your position, do you? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DISOBEY ME!!,"

Il Forte saw his brother's face, his brother almost cried. Szayel Aporro was really embarrassed. Szayel Aporro was in position where he didn't want his brother to see. He was naked with his leg spread open, he didn't know what was in his father's head, but one thing he knew when he heard his father commanded his brother to do something beyond his imagination, he knew that was bad.

"What are you waiting for? You really want to see him dead?"

* * *

"Kkh..."

Il Forte shut his eyes as tight as he could and gritted his teeth to avoid his own voice came out when he thrust himself to his brother.

Szayel Aporro just couldn't controlled his own cries, this is his first time and he felt weird sensation pulse trough his body. He felt the hurt on his backside, but in the same time he felt aroused when he saw his own brother moved inside him.

"Ni...Nii-san...?," He called Il Forte between his pant.

Il Forte couldn't help to looked at his brother. Szayel Aporro's face flushed and he looked back at him with his watery eyes. Il Forte snapped back his eyes and looked at other directions, he felt guilty for some reason.

"Well-well looked like you enjoyed yourself...then...I'll join you..."

"What?!," Il Forte looked to his father who steadied his own cock right behind his entrance, ready to entered him.

"Well...I'll definitely enjoy you my beautiful Il Forte..."

Il Forte choked when his father entered him, it almost five years when his father molested him for the first time and the feeling he get is just getting more and more disgusting.

Szayel Aporro watched his brother writhing in pain and his eyes went wider. Once again he called his brother in his worried voice and his brother once again looked at him and without Szayel's expected, Il Forte's tears dripped to his face, it felt so warm and painful in the same time.

"So...rry...," Il Forte muttered to his brother between his sob.

Szayel Aporro wanted to say something but something choked his throat, saw his brother forced to do something without his own will and now the blond asking him an apologize.

With his now freed hand, Szayel Aporro reached his brother and leaned him closer to him, their eyes met and the younger brother slowly closed his eyes and kissed him softly.

Il Forte shocked with his brother's reaction but he didn't jerk, actually he started to feel warm feeling when his brother's lips met his'. It was totally wrong but he didn't even care, all he wanted was the kiss last forever, the kiss helped him trough his now happening nightmare.

The kiss itself went deeper and deeper, Il Forte forgot his father's doing and he didn't realized that his father already off of him and he just continued to making love with his brother, passionate as ever.

That was wrong, both of them knew-especially the older-but like his father's said he really wanted this for a long time, he knew he loved his brother-not in the brotherly love-but his morale said that he couldn't do that, so he always involved with many women just to cleared his mind from his brother and now he broke his own morale and just have his way with his brother.

Less Il Forte knew, his little brother felt the same, he saw the burden on his older brother's eyes and what he did was really a spontaneous act to lightened Il Forte's misery but his attachment to his brother bind him deeper with his own feeling, everything now messed up and he couldn't fix it.

Their father watch with his own amusement, his plan brought him something that he didn't expected. Even his older son didn't realize that he already cum inside him, he let his sons have their own way and silently walked out of the door.

"Ahn...Nii-san...Nii-san...," Szayel Aporro's whimpered called his brother and his grip on Il Forte's shoulder get harder and made Il Forte flinched a bit but suddenly he stopped when he saw something.

"You're bleeding...I think we should stop...," He said between his pant.

"NO!! don't stop please...," He begged and his tears started to flow, "I...liked you a lot...and I don't care if...," His words cut when Il Forte kissed him passionately.

"I'll finish it...I promise..."

"Finish? What?"

"Everything...I'm just asked you to be patient you're gonna be alright...can you do it for me?," He asked in his low tone voice, afraid that somebody will hear them.

"Umm...," When he received Szayel Aporro's answer, he kissed his cheek softly.

* * *

Morning comes and Szayel Aporro opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor, wrapped with white blanket and he tried to sit, he need a little effort because his back hurt like hell. His eyes scanned the room but he couldn't find his brother anywhere.

He stared the empty room with his empty eyes, many questions run in his head but the most popping question he had in his mind was 'Where did he go after said those things?'

_he left me alone..._

The door creaked open, Szayel Aporro didn't find his brother when he turned his head toward the door, he found his father instead, grinning.

"So...you have your decent sleep, ready for round two?"

_**~to be continued~**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** yay double post with **Itoshii go yo** last chapter!!

sooo~ if you want to scold me after the mess I made in this family, I'm prepared...*tremble* like I said in my first chapter that I'm gonna take the liberation on what I'm gonna do for this two but for you who feel offend and this story don't match your menu, I've warned you...

then the steamy scene...is haaa~~rd!!

I just kept blushed when I made it

never made it in English so sorry if you think it sucked -.-

despite that, the story development getting more interesting (at least for me ^ ^)

where did Il Forte go??

and what will Szayel Aporro turn into??

how they become hollow??

argh too many questions in my head and I'm not ready to answer it, yet...

so I'll welcome any input you give to me -.-

coz like I said this is still raw material, if I found something interesting I'll use and put it ^ ^

**thank you please R&R ^ ^ **


	5. broken clock

**Please Turn the Time**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belongs to Kubo Tite

**Summary**: During his awaiting for his death, Szayel Aporro recall his memories when he was alive. Live happily with his brother until the moment when he became Hollow.

**Pairing**: Il Forte Granz/Szayel Aporro Granz

**Warnings**: may content rape, incest, yaoi, sex, gore, blood. I've warned you...read at your own risk.

**Note: The italic one is Szayel's current state mind, usually he comments on what happened in his past. Try to connect every italic and you'll find full sentence.**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: broken clock**

Il Forte exhaled the smoke from his mouth, it already winter and he couldn't find the difference between the smoke from his own breath and the cigar smoke.

He stared at the grey sky and gulped when he remembered what already happened in their house, the house he never visited for at least a month. After he satisfied of what he saw he pulled his coat closer and resumed his walk.

Szayel Aporro-those name sticked to his head and wont go. He still remembered that he reached his own climax when he heard his brother called him, there's something about Szayel Aporro when he heard him cried 'Nii-san' between his ecstasy, it just drove him wild plus his moan that really can get him hard even only remembered it.

He shook his head to cleared his mind from his brother's face, his brother that he left for something, something he put in secret, just to gave him a surprise when the time is come and now, this is just the perfect time.

He was going to meet him at school.

He put off his third cigarette when he heard the school bell rang. He has to wait another moment between the girls giggles when he saw familiar figure of his brother.

He stepped and blocked his brother's path. He looked at him intently and he found something different with him.

"Szayel Aporro? Are you okay?"

He looked back at his brother with a cold gaze and for the first time, Il Forte saw his brother didn't smile when he saw him but something for sure, he wore the glasses he gave to him.

"Am I okay? I'm more than okay if you'd like to say...," He held his chin high then he smiled mocked at his brother.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing...just have a little _fun_ with dad..."

"What? You must get out from there!!"

"Just like you did? No, I'm not like you...only the weak run from his trouble and I'm not one of those weaklings..."

"What are you talking about, I'm not running away...I..."

"You left me and that's the fact, Il Forte..."

Il Forte stunned when he heard his brother called him Nii-san no more, he knew he couldn't undo the mistake he committed, he supposed to bring his little brother with him when he decided to walked out from that room. It was too late then...the clock already broken.

"If there's nothing you want to talk about, I'll take my leave..."

"But...listen, I want you to have this!!," He put a piece of paper to his hand and Szayel Aporro stared at it.

"What's this?"

"My new address, actually I want to ask you to move with me but..."

"I refused...after this...you can take care of yourself, Il Forte"

The wind blew hard as his brother's figure disappeared in the junction. Il Forte clenched his fist and punched the tree, he discarded the hurt he felt on his hand because his mind been wandered to another thought. He felt so useless and felt responsible for the change his brother has committed.

"SHIT!!"

* * *

Szayel Aporro opened the front door and locked it back when he already inside. He arranged his shoes in proper directions, even though time may changed him but his neat personalities hard to bent even with the worst scenario God have for him.

After he put his bag and changed his clothes, he walked calmly to the same locked door and unlocked it.

"Well-well...how was your day filthy maggots...oops...I should've called you...dad...?"

The said person tied naked and blindfolded on the chair, it was hard to tell he was the same father that abused his sons but it _is_ him.

"How does it feel when you have your limbs tied together? It is hurt, isn't it? You feel hopeless right?," Szayel Aporro snickered and took something from surgery batch his father's owned.

"What are you going to do?," His father's voice full of desperation.

"I wonder...what part of your body is beautiful enough...," He showed his father's scalpel in front of his father's own eyes.

He walked around his father and grinned when he saw something that interest him, he cleaned the scalpel once more and faced his father.

"I guess I've already know"

* * *

**Flashback**

"So...you have your decent sleep, ready for round two?"

Szayel Aporro's eyes went wider. He stand and ignored the burnt feeling he felt on his backside. He wrapped his naked body with the blanket that draped above his body and put himself in steady position.

"What's with your face, come here to papa..."

"NO!!"

"What? You don't wanna fuck with me? You moaned hard when your brother fucked you"

"That's..."

"You like him, don't you? Now...come to me and I'll show you the difference between me and your pathetic brother," His sly smile made Szayel Aporro grew more distance from him.

"He's no pathetic, he said that he'll finish this, he said..."

"But he left you, didn't he?"

Szayel Aporro struck at his father's statement. His head went empty, he didn't want to believe but in the other hand he asked himself, where did his brother go?

"Now...let me..."

"NO!!"

Suddenly he got his mysterious strength and managed to run away from the room. His father shocked but he followed his son, run along the hall and turned to one room.

"Open the door, you bastard!!"

Inside the now locked door, Szayel Aporro searched something particular. He opened every box and every locker to found that something.

His smile went boarder when he found what he's been searching for. It kept in his father's table locker and at the same time his father managed to open the door with his own strength.

"Now-now...quit playing hide and seek, and let me _eat_ you..."

Szayel Aporro prepared himself and stand to faced the monster before him as the said person grew closer to him and let his father laid him to office table.

"You'll like it, I promise...," His father steadied himself to entered his son with his silly grin plastered on his face.

_No, I don't need you..._

_I can do it by my own..._

_I'll prove you that I'm not weak like you..._

_I won't runaway... _

_I'll face it!!_

Szayel Aporro smiled and then he started to laughed his maniacal laugh as his father thrust himself in his body.

"What the hell are you laughing at? Come to like it?"

"Nah...," He snickered and his father's eyes went wider when he saw what his son's held on his hand. "I'm just laughing because...this might be your ending..."

* * *

**End of Flashback**

"Fell because your own profession, isn't that hilarious?," Szayel Aporro walked behind his father and held his earlobe.

His father looked at him with scared look on his now open eyes, his scared feeling increased when his son play with his earlobe, laughing.

"Wanna say goodbye for this one?"

"N..no...don't do it...," He almost cried when he saw grin on Szayel Aporro's face.

* * *

**Flashback**

A loud scream broke the silence in their house, when Szayel Aporro stabbed his father with an injection and injected his father with the liquid inside it _anesthetic_ and his eyes grew wider as a mark of excitement when he saw his father's reaction.

"BRAT!!"

A hard punch hit his cheek, he slammed to the floor and his father's hand pressed his head flat to the floor, he didn't try to writhed just stared his father coldly with his golden eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!," His father's scream hit his eardrum as if it could broke it.

Szayel Aporro snickered, "Try if you can...I guess the drugs already taken control of your body...," Szayel Aporro found his father's hand pressure getting more and more weaker until his father dropped on his own knees.

"Damn...it..."

Szayel Aporro stand and smiled wickedly, he brushed his bangs and poke his father's parallelized body with his right foot fingers, suddenly he remembered Il Forte's comment about him being geek. If he get a little disturbed back then, now he took his brother's comment as a compliment.

"It's nice to be geek and hold the power...,_ nee_... Nii-san..."

* * *

**End of Flashback**

Szayel Aporro washed the scalpel in the sink, calmly and somehow content. While on his right side, there's a bundle of toilet paper starked in red. He smiled faintly at the toilet paper and dropped the tissue to trash bin after he wrap it with news paper.

"There's no use of the ears if the owner never listened...," He murmured to himself and get back to his room.

He laid back and exhaled, his right hand was in his pocket. He recalled this afternoon's meeting with his brother, he gave him his new address. He stared at the paper, he acknowledged his brother's hand writing and he kept reading on it, over and over.

He should've thrown that paper while he can but in fact he can't. When he heard Il Forte wanted him to moved to his new place, actually he wanted to glomp to his brother but then his pride forbid him, he swear to himself to never let him loose when it comes to his brother, that's why he acted so arrogant and sarcastic when he met him.

Somehow the pride, arrogances, and sarcastic-ism he got back then is something he grew up and learned with, he learned from the best...his brother...

"What'cha looking at?"

A voice from his room door startled him. He jumped from his bed and put his steady stance. He kept his distance in save place because he didn't know what's inside the mind from the man before him. No!! he knew!! it would be worst thing when it comes to revenge time.

"What happened, my precious little perfectionist Szayel Aporro forgot to locked the door?," the man before him grinned and showed him a key and Szayel Aporro cursed his carelessness.

"What do you want?"

The man laugh, laugh very hard, Szayel Aporro could see his eyes glimmered in red while the white bandage wrapped his face, white bandage with one or two red spots near the earlobe.

"YOU CUT MY EARS, NOW YOU ASK ME WHAT I WANT TO DO?!," He smiled wickedly at his son and slammed the door off, "...there's must be something that even you don't dare to dream of..."

_**~to be continued~**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N:** wheee!! the long chapter -_- , at least finished and my vocab and grammar is killing me day after day...sorry fot the mess I made -_-; oh, the title itself **'broken clock'** refers to personality change that happened to Szayel Aporro and it's getting hard to make title from time/clock based -_-; but this lame writer got her energy back when she knows that there are peoples who read and reviews her stories (big hug and kiss for you) THANK YOU ALL

and my special thankies goes to my family in BA...

I love them so much, they give me help on my vocab and stories development

oh okay I'll stop being award winner personalities and put my usual sponsor message

**please read and review!! thank you ^ ^**


	6. time to dyed in red

**Please Turn the Time**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belongs to Kubo Tite

**Summary**: During his awaiting for his death, Szayel Aporro recall his memories when he was alive. Live happily with his brother until the moment when he became Hollow.

**Pairing**: Il Forte Granz/Szayel Aporro Granz

**Warnings**: may content rape, incest, yaoi, sex, gore, blood. I've warned you...read at your own risk.

**Note: The italic one is Szayel's current state mind, usually he comments on what happened in his past. Try to connect every italic and you'll find full sentence.**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Time to dyed in red**

Il Forte threw his forth can of beer to his room's wall, his meeting with his _Otouto_ this afternoon was really pissed him off.

He never saw his brother held so much hatred in his eyes, especially it was pointed at him but the pissed he has was more to himself than to his brother, he hate himself because he was thinking that maybe he's the one who caused the changed in his brother.

Szayel Aporro has the right to get angry to him, he left him there with the worst scum ever-he learned from experience. He should've known it and took his brother with him.

He's been dreaming that he could lived with his brother, just the two of them. He has the urge to made his brother stayed with him since he felt their parents fight for the first time, maybe about two years before their split up and even more when they live with their father.

With all the rejection he gave today, he felt all he's doing was useless. He couldn't protect his brother-one thing that he's the one who capable of but he left him instead.

"I'm the worst...," He buried his face to his knees, hug himself to find the secure.

The sudden knock on his door made him startled a while, he didn't want to meet anyone tonight, all he want for tonight was himself. But the knock wasn't decline, even it was getting harder and harder. It made him walked to the door with all the shit he has in his thought, he intended to punch the one who bothered him.

"Good night...Il Forte Granz..."

* * *

He recognized the man before him, but there's something wrong with his appearance. He wore brown coat which collar straighten up to his cheek, it's not strange but when he saw bandage cover most part of his face, he realized something, the man before him has no earlobes.

"Surprised?"

"I am...," He scoffed, "What's brought you here? And where's your earlobes ? Did Szayel Aporro bit them until they snapped?!," He laughed but his father also laughed at his statement.

"Actually...I'm here to bring you something..."

He dropped very big suitcase that Il Forte didn't notice earlier. Without a word, his father opened the suitcase and Il Forte's eyes went wide.

Inside those suitcase, Szayel Aporro bent his knees to his chest, hand and feet tied together, his mouth shut with a white clothes, from his appearance Il Forte knew that their father beat him mercilessly.

"You must thanked me, I arrived at the precise time, if I wasn't...he'll die in about five minutes...," His father chuckled.

Il Forte down on his knees and freed his brother. The smaller figure sat silently, refused to see his brother. Il Forte somehow find that hurt him a lot, he felt that his little brother needs him no more.

"What happened to you two? You like each other don't you?"

"I want to go home...," Il Forte heard the shaken words of his brother but there's no tears there. His otouto no longer a cry baby boy.

"There's no home for you, you snapped my ears and I only think, that place will suited you best..."

"What place?"

"Hell..."

Two pairs of eyes couldn't hide their shock as their father took a gun from his coat and pointed it to them.

"Who's first? Hmm~ I wonder..."

Their father's eyes glimmer in anticipation when he saw his sons expression, but certain color flashed in his eyes and he smiled at his first target.

"How about you my little son? You've been so miserably tortured...maybe this is your fast way to free..."

Szayel Aporro's mouth locked and he looked to other side of the room, anything would be fine this time. Anything that can bring him out from his nightmare.

"Okay then...I take it as a yes..."

When he was about to pull the trigger, Il Forte pushed his brother aside and with silent shot, the bullet hit his elbow.

"Nii-san!!"

Szayel Aporro couldn't hide his concern anymore, he run towards his brother and helped him to sit. When he saw his brother still held attention to him, Il Forte hugged him tight as if he didn't want to let go. Szayel Aporro buried his face to his brother's neck and hugged him as well.

"Well, well I'm glad you made it...but seeing you two like this, I've got an idea..."

He took Szayel Aporro's arm and dragged him across the room, he has no clue on what happened to him, while Il Forte tried to helped him, another two shots released and hit him on his feet.

"Just wait there and watch..."

"No, what do you want?!," Szayel Aporro tried to released himself off his father's hand that started to stripped his pants.

"I want your beloved brother to see what we've been doing after his departure"

"No...Nii-san...help me...Nii-san..."

Il Forte watch helplessly on his corner, he couldn't do anything, he was parallelized because he lost a lot amount blood. He closed his eyes, again, he couldn't bear to see the misery his brother held on his eyes.

"Nii-san...," Szayel Aporro whispered, calling his unmoved brother, tears started to flow on his eyes while his father push himself against him.

"Hahaha, you have no one to protect you again, your pathetic older brother just lay there and watch us, don't you think this is our best present to him?"

"...say what you want, I don't even care if you kill me right now...," He held his tears and pretend to be strong kid again.

His father's face flattened, he watch heartlessly at his little son who flushed and sob in his reluctant voice. He raised his hand and smacked backside of Szayel Aporro's head. The kid below him felt dizzy and dropped his head to the floor.

"If you want to die so badly...why don't you just go!!"

"Eh?"

Szayel Aporro looked behind and saw his father pointed his gun at him. Il Forte's eyes grew wider, their father grinned and Szayel Aporro turned to see his brother.

* * *

_Why didn't you save me?_

_Why didn't you save me?_

_Why did you let me trough this?_

_Why did you only stare at my pathetic stance and do nothing?_

_You are my brother, aren't you?_

_

* * *

_"You'll own your reward for cutting my earlobes and let me fuck you my precious son..."

"NOO!!"

Szayel Aporro closed his eyes when he felt a hot stream pulsed trough his head. But before he died he saw his brother screaming his name. He never saw his brother like that, never until he almost closed his eyes forever-_that's precious_-he will locked his brother concern look forever in the depth of his memories.

* * *

_Why didn't you save me?_

_You're my brother aren't you?_

_

* * *

**~to be continued~**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N:** sorry -_- for the mess I made

somehow this chapter became a SM chapter but yeah...

seems like my brain wanna explode

IDEA where are you?!!!!

**anyway please read and review** -_-


	7. when the full moon comes, I see you

**Please Turn the Time**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belongs to Kubo Tite

**Summary**: During his awaiting for his death, Szayel Aporro recall his memories when he was alive. Live happily with his brother until the moment when he became Hollow.

**Pairing**: Il Forte Granz/Szayel Aporro Granz

**Warnings**: may content rape, incest, yaoi, sex, gore, blood. I've warned you...read at your own risk.

**Note: The italic one is Szayel's current state mind, usually he comments on what happened in his past. Try to connect every italic and you'll find full sentence.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: when the full moon comes, I see you**

Szayel Aporro stared blankly at the house he has been living until he passed away, until his father shot him right on his head and blow his brain scattered gruesomely on Il Forte's apartment floor while his pathetic brother watch him helplessly, just like an idiot.

He was happy though his father freed him from the suffering he bear. But now after some times has passed he started to feel something unregistered before.

_Lonely..._

His father still roamed free after killing him and blame anonymous robber for causing Szayel Aporro's death, Il Forte and his own wounds. Nothing was left to track who killed him because his father already sank his dead body in the bathtub to erase all the evidences. While Il Forte shut his mouth as tight as he could when the police asked him for details, he was too scared to answered, he wasn't afraid of his father but he was afraid if the police asked him, the memories will come over and over and will haunt him with his guilty feelings.

Il Forte himself has through the trauma, watching his own brother shot in front of him. Now he continued his life as a freelancer and disconnected himself from his father, from anyone. He interacted with others only when he needed something. He keeps bashing people who tried to get close to him with his cynical personality.

_But they are alive..._

_and I'm dead..._

"Die...die...die...," Szayel Aporro muttered the word over and over until he couldn't count it anymore, while he bent his knees and hugged it. He felt all that happened to him was unfair as he think about what happened to him.

_Why I'm dead?_

_While they're alive..._

_I'm the one who suffered a lot..._

_Why didn't they die too?_

"You want to kill them?," He asked to himself and he snickered, "Sounds fun...I agree...," He snickered again and realized something as his evil side urges to came to surface. His chain was rusting and with that rusting process that went faster and faster as he thought about some gruesomely ways of death that he will induced to his relatives, he felt his absolute freedom and power came near.

_They can't live..._

_They must die..._

_DIE!!_

_DIE!!_

_DIE!!_

_

* * *

_

"Hahaha...," His father's laugh filled the night sky around him as he walked drunkly towards home, but suddenly shadow blocked his way, something he didn't recognized but one thing for sure, something before him was extremely beautiful even though almost all of its body covered by something bone like.

With his golden eyes framed perfectly with something like broken goggle, its glimmer darkly at his own father and two pair of white wings embed on his back, Szayel Aporro looks like a beautiful butterfly but no one realized his true form actually was a phoenix.

"Who are you? Cosplaying in the middle of the night, do you have some fetish or what?!," His father smiled wickedly. He still didn't have his earlobes though it makes his appearance looks funny and he quitted his work as a doctor and chose to spend all the money he gathered in drinking and pleasure businesses.

"Still useless as usual, aren't you...," His voice definitely mocked his father. With his trademark smile he walked towards his father and put out his hands, encircling his neck.

"Now...now what do you want...?," Still smiling and calm, his father didn't feel any danger, instead he thought that Szayel Aporro was seducing him.

"You don't recognize me, do you?," He held his father's throat and crushed it like it was a small tree branch, his father didn't have the chance to scream, he even didn't have the chance to breath. As the cracked sound ended and Szayel Aporro felt that the body before him held no longer life, he smiled contently.

"That's good...so you don't have to surprised that the one who killed you is your own son... even I'd love to see your expression if you recognize me...that...would be so funny..."

He threw his father's dead body to the side of the road and started to walk calmly to his second target. He sang in his playful tone while his frilly 'gown' moved to the left and right.

"Where can I find you now...my beloved nii-san?"

* * *

Almost 12 A.M Il Forte finished his job at the convenient store. He put out a cigarette and pull up his unfinished scarf made by Szayel Aporro. He didn't mind with its crappy shape, it was the only reminiscence he had from his little brother who was killed two months ago. Il Forte closed his eyes to erase the bad memories.

He looked at the night sky and he saw the pale silver moon stared back at him -it was full moon that day- and he let the white smoke out from his sigh. At a time like this, he really wanted to meet his brother.

"Good night..."

A familiar but unfamiliar cold tone voice startled him for a while. He lowered his gaze from the moon and met with an unfamiliar - but somehow familiar to him - creature. But one thing for sure he assured himself: that whatever it was, it was so beautiful.

"Who are you?"

"Hihihi...no need to know..."

"What do you want?," Somehow he felt a bad omen coming to him and he stepped back.

"What are you afraid of?," He snickered.

"That's why I'm asking you, I need some guarantee here...are you retarded or what?!," He smiled and threw his sarcasm to hid his horror.

Szayel Aporro laughed hard at his brother's statement. He felt his brother's horrified tickled his amusement, ooh...how he loved to hate him because of this.

"What if...I said that I want to finish trash like you?"

In a blink of an eye, Il Forte found himself laid on the dirt. His head rang like a school bell and he couldn't hear or see for a moment. When he got his senses back, the unspecified creature was already before him, holding his scarf and staring at it with her golden sad eyes. Those view snapped him and he muttered something, something that still bind the creature to the world.

"Szayel...Aporro?,"--- a name.

Szayel Aporro stared at his brother but he didn't saw him there, he focused to somewhere else instead-his memories. While Il Forte didn't see the creature, in his eyes there was only his brother, crying and calling towards him 'nii-san, help me' all the time.

"You are ...Szayel Aporro...aren't you?," He asked in his soft tone, a tone that only once Szayel Aporro ever heard, that only time being his best and worst time ever-the night when Il Forte promised him that all the nightmare soon to be over but he broke his promise and left him alone with that already dead scum.

_I was betrayed..._

_You betrayed me..._

_It self and you being a weakling..._

_This is enough for me..._

_to hate you..._

"Is that important now? I'm about to end your life and you're still asking for something stupid...any last words?," He smiled contently as he rockened his heart as hard as possible.

"You hate me, don't you?," Il Forte asked with his calm voice, he wasn't afraid, in fact he felt that he deserved this. If his brother wants him to be dead then let it be.

"No...," Szayel Aporro's answer was fast.

_Liar_

"I don't hate you, I want to thank you instead, you freed me and this time I've gained a power to kill you all..."

_I hate you..._

"This is wrong, you're not my brother I know...," Szayel Aporro's scoffed cut Il Forte's line.

"Well for your information, 'those' kid isn't here anymore...so if you want to see him...you can see him in hell..."

It didn't hurt, it relaxed him a bit and he couldn't feel when his head was chopped from his body because Szayel Aporro did it so fast.

Szayel Aporro stood, blood stained with his own brother's blood, he smiled contently for what he did. A beautiful death for him, so red and wet. He laughed his maniacal laugh and dropped his knees in front of the body.

"Poor nii-san...I won't let your body laid and rot here...you'll get cold...instead you'll become part of me...aren't you happy?"

Under the pale moonlight he fulfilled his carve on his brother. The brother he loved and hated in the same time. The tears flowed silently, obviously unregistered by him and he didn't understand why, he just continued to eat and eat more until there was nothing left from his brother.

When he finished he realized there was something left. He stepped all of his brother's remains and picked that something. Something he couldn't eat, not because he was full, but he couldn't eat because its beauty that Szayel Aporro always adore-Il Forte's head.

"You hate me for doing this to you...nee...nii-san...?," The head remains silent. Il Forte's dark purple eyes stared blankly at him but Szayel Aporro just smiled and put Il Forte's head back to the ground then he left, while the full moon watched him silently.

_Tell me I'm the most hated in the world..._

_**~to be continued~**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: **wait!! don't throw up...I know it's disgusting **m( _ . _ )m **

but that's what I think...to ended Il Forte's life, he died in his beloved brother's hand and I feel pity to Szayel so much...not just he become insane *calm insane* he doesn't realize he hurt his own feelings-he cried T.T *cry for him, hug him, then *kidnap* pamper him* he's doing that because of his possessiveness, he doesn't want anybody take his brother from him then he *eats* do that to his dead body

if you realize, his last italic sentence is his trademark sentence and I like it so much—why he has that kind of statement?? hmm~ curious...

and my special thanks goes to...JunJun *hugs* thank you for editing this \^0^/

at least I hope the next chapter go easy on me because this chapter is killing me!!

thank you all...**please read and review *bow***


	8. time to live on our own

**Please Turn the Time**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belongs to Kubo Tite

**Summary**: During his awaiting for his death, Szayel Aporro recall his memories when he was alive. Live happily with his brother until the moment when he became Hollow.

**Pairing**: Il Forte Granz/Szayel Aporro Granz

**Warnings**: may content rape, incest, yaoi, sex, gore, blood. I've warned you...read at your own risk.

**Note: The italic one is Szayel's current state mind, usually he comments on what happened in his past. Try to connect every italic and you'll find full sentence. **

**

* * *

Chapter 8: time to live on our own**

The full moon watched him with it's silvery gaze, while he stared back at the full moon wth his golden eyes, the wind plays his hair and he didn't tried to put them back to their place.

It's been a while, a small piece of his memories he attained as a Menos Grande played like a film roller. He didn't remember why he died, all he could remember was the painfully feelings he had for human. He dislike them, he wanted to destroy them, it's a bit ironical, he knew that, he was once a human but now he already not one of them, he felt above them all and because his superiority and his hatred all he wanted to do was annihilate them all!!

"Szayel Aporro..."

He didn't need to turn his head to know the owner of the voice. He remembered it clearly, it was plagued in his head, something about his voice or his whereabout nagged him so much, as much as he wanted to deleted him.

"What are you doing here, get sleep..."

"I'm not tired." Szayel Aporro replied, his golden eyes sticked it's sight to the pale moon.

Il Forte sat on his side, the bull adjuchas is so less perfection then himself, where in his adjucas form, he already gained 'almost human like' form. Szayel Aporro remembered clearly the way his brother died, he killed him, he ate him, and once he became Hollow like him it must be caused by his brother's hatred at him. He just didn't think that his brother managed this far and it was just like a year or so he appeared in front of him after his long searching as an adjuchas to his suprise.

_No...I'm not surprised_

_He hated me so much and it's enough to changed him..._

Without any notion, Il Forte chuckled to himself and it made Szayel Aporro turned his head on him, his eyes met Il Forte's dark purple one, it glimmered under the moonlight of Hueco Mundo eternal night sky.

"I assume that you questioned yourself why I changed into hollow...," He smiled and Szayel Aporro turned his glance to other place.

"You hate me...I killed you...," He repeated it for hundred times after their meeting a year ago.

"No, I don't...I have my own reason..."

"You're not hating me?"

"No, I always kept this so you think I might've hate you..."

"Why?"

At this question, Il Forte didn't answer and he just smiled. He looked at the field of sand in front of them. No words, just the wind played their hairs, dancing under the moonlight.

"I guess...," He continued, "It's time to continue what I already started...," Szayel Aporro turned his head again and so did Il Forte while the wind has no intention to stop. "I'll take my leave from you..."

Listened to his brother's words made him widened his eyes. It's something he least expected from Il Forte. Indeed he wanted him to disappeared from his life, but not leaving him by his own. A year with someone beside him made him so secure in his own way but now that someone decided to leave him alone...

"Where...," He muttered unconsciously.

"I don't know...," He threw his gaze back to the dessert in front of them. "I met an awesome group of adjuchas about a year ago before I found you..., they gave me a chance to search for you first, then I can joined them..."

"What for? Do you want to leave me?!," He raised his voice, his indescribable possessiveness of his brother came to surface, he looked so scared and angry at the same time-he felt those things just in his thought of his brother might leave him alone.

Il Forte smiled and run his hand from Szayel Aporro's hair to his cheek, gently brushed it, as it seems he could capture all his brother's figure just with his hand.

"I have to...I need to..."

_

* * *

I can hear the purest tone of a keyboard..._

_Carried by the wind..._

_The room is soaking into the dust..._

_In dry-orange color..._

_I keep on throwing meaningless words on purpose..._

_Until they overflow..._

_Anticipating your smile..._

_And pick them all up for me..._

_But the cloud is so brutally burning..._

_

* * *

_Il Forte stood and Szayel Aporro watched him with his concerned look on his face. Not something he'd like to show but this is so sudden, why he didn't tell him earlier? That would be HIM leaving Il Forte not vice versa, he felt he was so dumped.

"Aah~ I haven't give you my reason to take my leave, have I? But you have to bear this because this would sound so corny...," He giggled.

Szayel Aporro didn't answer that one but Il Forte knew he HAVE to told him anyway. Il Forte helped Szayel Aporro stood and again, their eyes met.

"You're way stronger than me...you held more grudge, even both of us didn't remember why but it proves on your strength...that's why I want to grow stronger than you, it's not because I hated you so I can seek for my revenge on you..."

"You forgive me?," Il Forte chuckled.

"Yes...I've done it from the first time, what makes me a hollow was my hatred on myself that I couldn't protect you..."

They went silent this time only the sand movement caused by the wind accompanied them. Il Forte still watched his brother's face as if he wouldn't want to leave him, but he has to.

"I'll take my leave and grow stronger so I can protect you this time, you too...don't die...I have my faith on you..."

* * *

_Hey, the darkening sky is so stunningly beautiful..._

_It's way too bright for me, it's blinding my eyes..._

_So please shut the window and don't let me see anything..._

_I don't want tomorrow to be come..._

_It would be better if it never comes..._

_

* * *

_Szayel Aporro stared at the silvery moon in the night sky of Las Noches. Il Forte no longer with him, he already disappeared from his sight, he prefer be with his new friends not him. The silvery moon stay silence and it couldn't answered his question why did he feel so lost without his brother, only his slowly burned feelings he felt on both of his eyes knew why.

* * *

_I don't need sweet memories..._

_They will only stab my heart over and over again..._

_And those words from you..._

_Are tightening my heart like the glacial chains..._

_Shivering in pain..._

_

* * *

_He hugged himself and buried his face between his knee, the silence on the windy night helped him to closed his eyes and muttered to himself.

"_Baka_...you'll never surpass me...you'll never be..."

_I don't need sweet memories nor sweet words from you_

_If you're not with me..._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Total revision for the eighth chapter ^ ^ after some discussions, it's decided I have to add one more chapter before the next one, this story isn't supposed to be here ^ ^ chapter 8 belongs to other scene but yeah...this is the addition

oh! for information, the italic between two lines is actually translation from songs, it's Rurutia's Opus and Hyousa and the translations belongs to _hystericluna_ on youtube it's because I'm Rurutia's fangirl so her song is so inspiring for me ^ ^

thanks for **reading and reviewing** ^ ^


	9. there's no fucking romance time

**Please Turn the Time**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belongs to Kubo Tite

**Summary**: During his awaiting for his death, Szayel Aporro recall his memories when he was alive. Live happily with his brother until the moment when he became Hollow.

**Pairing**: Il Forte Granz/Szayel Aporro Granz

**Warnings**: may content rape, incest, yaoi, sex, gore, blood. I've warned you...read at your own risk.

**Note: The italic one is Szayel's current state mind, usually he comments on what happened in his past. Try to connect every italic and you'll find full sentence.**

**

* * *

Chapter 9: There's no Fucking Romance Time**

The footsteps echoed along the hall. It something he became familiar with. After all this time he always comes here, don't know why, he supposed to hate being here but yet he comes again and again. He know which door can lead him to met this particular person, particular person who hated him the most in his life-his brother-Szayel Aporro Granz.

When he entered the laboratory door, only Lumina and Verona to be seen. Those two retarded fraccion of his brother looked at him and bouncing here and there, calling his name, "Il Forte-sama, Il Forte-sama...," He discarded their welcome and continued to walk deeper and deeper, to his brother's main working room.

If we talked about his brother's working room, you will see the mixture between the operating room and the controlling room at the same time. All the technology mixed with the operating surgery tools, but one thing for sure you won't find any crap of his experiment, Szayel Aporro was an organized and clean freak arrancar.

Il Forte found something rare when he got there. His perfectionist brother was sleeping on his working table. He looks so peaceful and tired at the same time. Whatever happened to him wasn't interest Il Forte.

He brought his hand to his hips, waiting for a few moments to see whether his brother will wake up because his presence, but no...Szayel Aporro was still on his deep slumber.

"Well then...," He muttered to himself and scooped his brother and hold him, bride style. Even he will hated himself for doing this, his brotherly responsible made him did what he didn't think before and took his brother to his living quarter, "Everyone needs their sleep after all, huh...otouto..."

When got back to his brother's living quarter, Il Forte found something on his brother's condition. He was sweating and muttered something he couldn't understand.. what makes him startled was when he started to cling on Il Forte's neck as if he look for some secure.

"Oi...are you okay?"

Il Forte's voice woke him and he stunned for a while, read and analyzed where he was, and when all come back into the whole piece he command his brother to put him down.

"I didn't think that trash like you concern your brother...," He walked back to his laboratory.

"I didn't think that someone like you having a nightmare...," He followed him-followed his steps to laboratory and followed his game to play the sarcastic game they loved to play.

At his statement Szayel Aporro became silent. There no use to continued this game which led him to tell his brother about his nightmare. A nightmare didn't want to remember.

"What brings you today?," He resumed what he left before he was sleeping, cleaning the already clean operating tools.

"I don't know...," He scratched his head.

"If that so, you may leave"

"No I won't," He smiled. "I wanna be here until I can find a reason to be here...," He sat and crossed his leg, sitting like a king.

Szayel Aporro closed his eyes for a moment to ignored his brother then he continued his cleaning. He was suppressing his anger, there's no point to started a fight with those no brain creature-he wouldn't go away though.

"Fine, make sure you don't touch anything..."

Il Forte watched his brother's back moving back and forth, it's quite interesting though even what he was doing just simply cleaning his tools. He get back his reverie, actually he didn't even remember why he hated his brother but one thing for sure, hate is not the only thing he thought about his brother.

"Actually...," Il Forte opened the conversation but it didn't make Szayel Aporro to stop cleaning, for him cleaning is more important than hold a conversation with his older brother.

Il Forte already read that and he walked towards his brother, stand beside him and hold a tube that already cleaned. Szayel Aporro twitch at his brother's action.

"Would you mind to put the tube to its place? And you crossed the line I told you"

What Szayel Aporro meant was the save distance he set for his brother to get close to him, it was 1 meter and now Il Forte stood less than 20 cm, it irritated him.

"I know but I don't wanna move...," He smiled.

Szayel Aporro snatched the tube from his brother's hand and moved aside. Being near him never made Szayel Aporro comfortable.

"Why do you move aside, do I made you nervous?," Szayel Aporro scoffed at his statement.

"Why do I must nervous, I'm afraid instead...I'm afraid that you'll infected me with your stupidity, brainless creature always irritates and scare me..."

"Well then, you have to be scared of me...because I'm gonna be soooo near by you...," He turned Szayel Aporro to met his eyes, shocked by what his brother's did, he became stone.

Yes, the other feelings he had for his brother beside the hate was a strong emotion, he's not sure what it was but it made him come and come again to met his brother in his creepy laboratory.

"What are you gonna do?," Szayel Aporro asked in his calm voice, stated that he didn't give a damn or infected on what Il Forte might scheming at.

Il Forte cupped his brother's chin and without his permission, their lips already met. It was so unpleasant yet fascinating feelings, Szayel Aporro tried to resist his brother but when their tongue met, he surrendered. He hated him so much if he do this...it made him so weak.

"I'm here to pissed you off...," Said Il Forte after their lips separated. Left Szayel Aporro still wanted more...kisses...whatever it was it bugged him.

"For your information...I'm not pissed off...," He resumed his work.

"Oh yeah...so you like it?," He tried to pull the string.

"Kisses without any feeling is same as like we're not kissing..."

"You heartless pig, don't you know I put my feelings on that kiss...," He tried to pull his prank at him with his half cheerful half mocking tone.

At this statement, he received a glare. Something that Szayel Aporro will give if he was really really angry pissed off and his brother already cut his patience ribbon.

"You don't know anything about love, neither do I...we're once a hollow we lost our heart and there's no reason to attained it again...in short ways so your little brain can understand, you and I are the same...heartless pigs..."

Il Forte laughed at his comment, Szayel Aporro looked at his brother who laughed all his guts. There's no way his genius brain understand what his brother thought.

"Now that's funny...usually you hate to be compared to me 'the no brain creature' but now you put me on the same position as you...even as a heartless pigs..."

Szayel Aporro didn't try to found more reason to expelled his brother's sentence. It's useless, Il Forte will found ways to turn the table again, so he let his brother win this time.

"Oh okay...I remember what brings me here...Grimmjow..."

Szayel Aporro flinched when he heard his brother's superior name. The one he chose to be with, not him. And as a result his stupid brother stuck as a numero-fraccion-while himself already an espada, really...his brother sucked when it comes to friend picking...no...he sucked at everything.

"What that brawn no brain wanted? Supplement to grow his brain?"

"I wont provoked by you...," Il Forte smiled, "Grimmjow told us to invade the real world...," No reaction, "Human world..."

"So? That's none of my business, you can go there and die..."

"I wont, I promise you...and I want you to know there's bunch of reiatsu there...and Grimmjow wants to eliminate them all...," Szayel Aporro went silent at his statement, the promise somehow familiar.

"What do you mean?"

"Is with your marvelous head you don't get the picture? How many data you can collect...," Il Forte mention the keywords and for the first time he acknowledged his potential-sometimes-okay, just this once.

"I see...I didn't think someone like you can comes up with this idea..."

"I didn't think researcher like you will missed this...," He winked.

"So what do you want, then?"

"I offer..my body...you can put anything as long as you're happy and you can collect many precious data for Aizen-sama..."

"There's no relation with Aizen-sama, I worked for my own satisfaction...," He prepared a batch of injection tools and some tube of something Il Forte didn't want to know. Szayel Aporro command him to sit on surgery table and he complied.

"But this is no free..."

"What,?" He almost snapped out when he heard that.

"Yep actually this is very expensive...," He snaked his hands to his brother's waist and pulled him closer and closer until they can feel their breath already met. "It's been a while..."

Something cold flowed from his head, after stunned a while he realized his brother already poured him some cold water, "What are you...?"

"No, and that's for your dirty brain!," He sighed and asked the God why he has the most stupid creature as his brother, not someone like Aizen-sama. Even he didn't mean that he wants someone as great as Aizen-sama as his brother, all he wanted was brother who doesn't think that they only made by meat, blood and primal needs.

Il Forte squished his beautiful blond locks and once again caught to see his brother's back looking for something in the closet. His eyes darted to the batch in front of him and found something he became familiar with-parallelized drugs.

It's not anesthetic where the body will left unconscious, this drugs will let your eyes you will see and feel to what will happened on your body. Szayel Aporro was a sadistic one and he loved to torture his experiment, include his brother.

He stood and took the injector, filled it with the drugs and walked toward his unaware brother. He raised his hand and caught one of Szayel Aporro's arm. The said person turned to yell at his brother but he found himself stabbed by the injector and Il Forte already removed the content to Szayel Aporro's body.

"What are you...," Walking half unconscious, Szayel Aporro fell on his brother's embrace.

"You've already injected the drugs on me several times, but I want to see the effects on you...parallelized Szayel Aporro is definitely cute...," He kissed his brother's cheek and led him to the operating table.

* * *

"Shit...," He said in weak voice. He knew he wouldn't pass this, Il Forte known for his persistence.

"Ha...haah...," Szayel Aporro held the sheet as if he clings his life on it. The drugs made his power left him to only God knows where. Never being treat like this before when it comes to sexual innuendo, every time he does it, it based on the same needs.

"How's the taste of your own drugs, now you become my GUINEA PIG." Still in his sarcastic tone, he thrust faster and deeper.

"Fuck...you...," Was all he can reply to his brother's mock, he tried to dislike what his brother did to him but, for God sake-he can't-even in this 'raping' state he found Il Forte's manhood was overwhelmed him.

"As for your information, I AM fucking you...," He looked at Szayel Aporro's facial expression and smiled. He brushed his brother's hair and murmured, "It's been a long time, huh...?"

"Shit...stop it...I said...," He tried to suppress his moan, but he found it getting and getting harder. It's the same as denying his feelings and he's been known for spat what he thought even it hurts the other, nope...he enjoyed when someone's hurt because his words, he enjoyed it so much...

"Uh oh...bad kid...you lie to me...you always love it when I do this on you, aren't you...you always say, fuck me deeper...harder...almost like command but I love it...," He chuckled and winked at his own sentence, it is true that he and his brother always play the dirty words game when they have this 'occasion' but it seems Szayel Aporro nit in his mood right now, even though he tried hard to resist the upcoming pleasure that pulsating through his brain.

"Haa...I said...stop...nnh...," He murmured unclearly, his brain already surrendered and he was on his ecstasy. He bit his own lips so the moan wouldn't come and he will embarrass himself in front of his brother.

"Nope...now listen to me...let's make this game more interesting," Il Forte starts to throw his thread, something that Szayel Aporro won't decline in his cloud nine, Il Forte has his card. "Call me nii-san...," He bent and whispered to his brother's ear.

"Fucking NO!!," Szayel Aporro snickered as his own fast answer come.

For a moment, Il Forte went silent and his face became flat but when his brain worked so fast to made Szayel Aporro changed his mind.

"Is that so?," He smiled cynically and his brother knew if he had those smile, things won't turn out to be good.

He pushed his knees to the side of his head, his eyes went wider while Il Forte and his power pinned him, he couldn't move. While Il Forte thrust into him with all the power he'd yet to release.

Shocked at his brother's action, Szayel Aporro couldn't help but moan. It was new and it felt so indescribable even with his mighty brain. At time like this his head felt so empty and his brain became numb. None of his feelings are rationale, he lost all of them when his brother fucked him.

"Ah...I...please...forgive me...nii-san...please be gentle on me...nii-san...," He had no choice on this, his mouth speaks without command, this feeling is so overwhelmed him.

Il Forte stunned a while when he saw his brother plead for pleasure. Plus, it was the first time he heard his brother moaned that hard, he thought his brain might be snapped. He almost never moaned every time they have their sexual intercourse and it made him thought that he wasn't good enough, plus his brother always said the demotivational words after that. But at this moment he proved himself wrong-his brother just denied that he loved it.

"Khh...," He squished the sheet even harder when he felt his release came nearer, his brother adding the stimulation with licking his neck and sucking on it, he was marking what's his. His brother also showed no intention to slowed the pace or changing the position. Felt his brother's impending needs for release, he hugged him and licked the sweat that trickled down on Szayel Aporro's face.

"You may hug me if you want...," He whispered sexily and softly at the same time. It was weird for him to hear that soft tone from Il Forte but somehow his voice helped him to reached his climax.

Szayel Aporro also felt the drugs' effect fades away, slowly he reached his brother's neck and circled his arm around it, while his now-freed feet circled Il Forte's hips and brought him closer and deeper.

They kissed like crazy, their tongue dancing and they exchanged saliva, kissing never been this good for both of them. Even if they did it with the diva of arrancars, Cirucci the Thunderwitch. Szayel Aporro bit Il Forte's lower lip as his climax came, while Il Forte shut his eyes when he felt his own seeds flowed inside his brother.

They looked at each other and Szayel Aporro brought his lips back to his brother's, he suck all the blood that comes because of his bit and Il Forte let him while he cuddled his brother as if never wants to let go. They're too busy and too tired to realized there's someone who entered the room silently.

"SHIT!! What are you doing?!," Yelled that someone and it draw Il Forte's attention while Szayel Aporro still busy licking the blood.

"Grimmjow...is it already the time?," He was hardly turned his head because Szayel Aporro put his hands on his face and made him couldn't turn his head. Plus...his brother's lips are too tempting to passed.

"As I thought you were here but WHAT THE FUCK are you doing?! You're brothers!!" He covered his eyes with both of his hands, Il Forte couldn't help but chuckled.

"If you don't like what you see, get lost!!," Spat Szayel Aporro, obviously not happy because of the interruption.

"What did you say?!," His anger raised but he still has his hands on his eyes, refused to see the scene before him.

"Now...now...calm down will you...Grimmjow, I'll meet you in a while...please wait..."

"All right...All right...I understand...I'll meet you at my palace..."

Grimmjow fled in no time after he heard Il Forte's answer. There's no use to spend another time in that laboratory. When the blue haired Espada disappeared, Szayel Aporro sticked out his tongue and turned his head to his brother who tried to suppress his laugh.

"Do you really want to leave?," He asked.

"Yes...but I want to be with you for a while..."

Szayel Aporro went silent at his statement while Il Forte hugged him and kissed his cheek softly, he loved to do that but when he saw Szayel Aporro's face he felt his brother was a little bit uneasy.

"What happened?," He brushed his brother's soft hair from his face and their eyes met.

"Il Forte..."

* * *

_**~to be continued~**_

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!**

*.* this might be the longest chapter I ever made *.* and it contains *cough* steamy *cough* scene, I hope its not too vulgar...yeah you decide. :)

maybe you gonna hate me for making szayel such ooc -____-

and this chapter is kind like vacation chapter hehehe, a little bit free for all the angst from the previous chapters, there's just Il Forte and his pervert creative brain.

Thank you for your time...

please **read and review...**


	10. the second time he broke the promise

**Please Turn the Time**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belongs to Kubo Tite

**Summary**: During his awaiting for his death, Szayel Aporro recall his memories when he was alive. Live happily with his brother until the moment when he became Hollow.

**Pairing**: Il Forte Granz/Szayel Aporro Granz

**Warnings**: may content rape, incest, yaoi, sex, gore, blood. I've warned you...read at your own risk.

**Note: The italic one is Szayel's current state mind, usually he comments on what happened in his past. Try to connect every italic and you'll find full sentence.**

**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Second Time He Broke the Promise**

He stood cockily in front of the enemy, the red headed pineapple. He felt that his victory already in his grip, but less he knew, a little girl attacked him from his back and forced him to release. He screamed his anger and pulled his sword and released his true form. After stabbed the little girl with his horn, he turned his head back at the red pineapple head shinigami.

He was still above the air though, those shinigami couldn't do much. He blabbered instead of killed the shinigami in instant. Somehow he felt something strange about the man in front of him. His reiatsu increased significantly. The long snake-like zanpakutou hit him. In his mind, he only recalled a name, he bitter sweet time, all of those came in the flash of light. He couldn't have it again, include his own life which rip apart his body with force. He remembered this was...the second time but he wasn't regret that...all he could feel was...peace.

No more pain...

* * *

"...rro...Szayel Aporro...," He got back to the reality when he heard a voice called his name. He turned his head and found his brother looked at him with a little concern written on his face, "Are you okay?"

"What's with that look? I'm okay"

Il Forte pointed at the glass on his hand. It couldn't contain more water that flowed from the jug which he held with his other hand.

"You said you're okay? You seem so lost there and...Aizen-sama wouldn't happy if you wasted the water," He giggled.

Szayel Aporro sighed and re-arranged his clothes that draped over his shoulder like jacket. He wasn't wear it yet, neither Il Forte. The heat from the activity they had hadn't left their body. He put the jug on the table and brought the glass to his brother. He climbed back to the operating table and watched intently as his brother drank.

"I...had a dream...," He said out of nowhere and Il Forte turned his attention to him.

"About?"

He opened his mouth but he stopped and threw his gaze to other place, any where but not his brother. Il Forte caress Szayel Aporro's cheek and then kissed him on the cheek. He smiled to ease his brother's doubt in his mind.

"It's okay, it's only a dream...never mind it...," He kissed his cheek again and somehow Szayel Aporro felt a little peace.

The pink espada took the injection from the batch and injected it into Il Forte's hand-to his body-some bacterias to monitor all of his movement and his enemies'. At last with this small invention he could felt a little relieved.

"I guess that's all?," Il Forte asked and Szayel Aporro nodded. Il Forte couldn't help but kissed him lightly to secure him, "That's okay..."

"Will you come back?," He hated himself to be heard like he was concern, well he was but he didn't want to showed it.

"Yes, I will...," He trashed Szayel Aporro's hair and laughed a little.

After he dressed himself, he gave his little brother a playful weave and disappeared behind the door. Left Szayel Aporro alone in his lab.

* * *

It wasn't just an ordinary dream, he knew. Szayel Aporro somehow believe that he was blessed to see the future through his dream, and until this day his dreams never betrayed him.

He closed his eyes when the signal of his brother lost on the screen. He smiled between his amusement and lost. All mixed up until he couldn't recognized it, all he could do was smile.

_He left me..._

_Even though he already promised..._

_He left me alone..._

_again..._

He discarded his unexpected feelings and resumed to one conclusion, he better trust his own dream than a pointless reassuring words that spilled from someone's mouth. At last he wouldn't hope and could mend the possibility of lost. Yes...his dream never betrayed him.

**~to be continued~**

**

* * *

A/N:** this chapter might be the chapter before this fic end, yes...next chapter is the final...but I haven't think of any line...while at it please enjoy


	11. is it over yet?

**Please Turn the Time**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach and its characters belongs to Kubo Tite

**Summary**: During his awaiting for his death, Szayel Aporro recall his memories when he was alive. Live happily with his brother until the moment when he became Hollow.

**Pairing**: Il Forte Granz/Szayel Aporro Granz

**Warnings:** may content rape, incest, yaoi, sex. I've warned you...read at your own risk.

**Note: **The italic one is Szayel's current state mind, usually he comments on what happened in his past. Try to connect every italic and you'll find full sentence.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Is It Over Yet?**

_How long is it?_

_A hundred...or..._

_A thousand...years?_

_I don't know..._

_Aah..._

_I want this to be over..._

_hurry...hurry..._

Ah, how many times he repeated his silent wish? It was tiring to wait, he wanted it to end soon. He didn't even care if he died or freed from the drug, whether he lose or win. Now he understood what other scientist mean, there was no perfection in this world and he was no exception.

His cocky self made him through this suffering, but wait, if he remembered, the thick headed and confidence runs on the family. Il Forte also had it, how did he forget that? It leads his brother to his own death and it seems the same thing would happen to him too.

That bastard made him went to the real world and dragged his body back to Hueco Mundo. Besides for the purpose to collect the data, his sentimentalism told him to do so even though it was already too late or in the other word useless.

But inside his heart, he wanted to break the impossibility with his hand. He had his wishes and his wishes stored inside in the deep crumbling of his palace, inside his laboratory. Well, since that thing already destroyed then...

"Look what I've found...," The Shinigami Captain's voice reached his ear, he couldn't hear it perfectly but somehow he understood that the crazy guy already found the treasure box.

"D-on..'t..."

He tried his best to turned his head, but his neck stay silent as stone. While Mayuri giggling in excitement when he reached to the door knob he about to open.

A heavy creaked sound was heard on the dead land.

"Aaa...I see...it seems you hide the nasty experiments here..."

He walked towards the secret laboratory, his wide smile still plastered on his face. Indeed the laboratory was a treasure box. The complex experiments he hadn't dare to do, laid here.

Astonished with the hanging dead body and many things, he started to formulate the conclusion. The pink haired scientist was doing some kind of forbidden technique to maintain eternal life and another one that picked his interest more than the first one was 'to rise the dead'.

On one of the operation table, laid a blond Arrancar with a familiar feature on his face. His body was torn apart from under his waist to leg, left the upper body stay as it was. While on the other bed, another part of his body reside waiting to be attached back to its upper half.

If it was only a common dead body he would love to move to another part of the laboratory and explore more secrets, but what makes it uncommon was through the cables and another support, the dead body eventually breath.

"Aaa...interesting...," Mayuri bent his body to the dead body, but when he decided to observed closer, a pair of purple eyes were opened.

"You...?," The dead body talked, no whispered is more appropriate, there was no energy left on him, like he's been rest forever but forced to wake up again and face the harsh reality of this world.

"I'm Shinigami...I believed you already dead, are you?," His eyes went wider than they already were, he couldn't believe his logic betray him.

"Yes...I...dead...," His tired purple eyes blinked slowly. He had no will to encounter the Shinigami in front of his eyes, besides he has no power to do so, he would be glad if that man finished him here and let him rest forever.

"It seems that espada managed to bring you back to your life, eh?"

"_Otouto_...selfish...do not...under-stand...," His voice getting weaker and less coherent.

"Very interesting...," Mayuri stated to himself.

It seems the blond waited him to do something but Mayuri just smiled instead, a plan already written in his head.

"You know, your _Otouto_...wating for his death outside this laboratory, would you like to accompany him?"

"He...can die...himself...," It was rather flat statement.

"Well, if you said so, I can't do more...but if he died no one will take care of you"

"Don't...care...I want-to...die..."

Mayuri smirks again, "Then at last you can say farewell to your brother..."

* * *

_What does he do inside?_

_Does he find my secret?_

_Does he meet him?_

That girl, that stoic girl still stood there, waiting for his captain back from the crumble of Szayel Apporo's laboratory. Eyed the pink Espada cautiously, as if he could move and attack her. It made him sick and funny at the same time. It was his captain who induced the drug at him and now he couldn't even move even an inch, to think of him to attack it was a no no miss.

He tried to blink, but it was so hard, he felt his eyes dried and the sandy wind didn't make it better either.

"Does...it hurt?," The flat voice startled him.

"Il...For-te?"

"I found him inside, how cruel you left him, what if the laboratory crushed down on him," Mayuri smirks, he was the one who brought the dying Il Forte with the equipment in front of him.

"I can't believe...you...get...defeated...serves you...right," Il Forte formed a cynical smile on his lips, while he tried hard to woke up with his hands support.

"Fuck...you..."

"What's this, no hug or tears?," Mayuri asked, he reached out his hand and pulled his remaining sword from the Octava Espada.

Blood splattered from Szayel Aporro's chest, his body slowly dropped to the pile of sand below him. His eyes remained at the sky, watched the fake blue that filled his head.

_Aah~ the cloud isn't there anymore..._

_Where did they went?_

_I want to go too..._

The rustle on the sand, made him notice that there's something – someone – who dragged his body towards him, _who else?_

"It hurts...isn't it?," Il Forte asked.

Szayel Aporro shut his mouth. He, who ignored his brother's protests and hurts when he brought him back to life, feels the same. It was indeed hurts when you wounded and the death still refused to come after you.

He felt a palm of hand brushed his hair, revealed his golden eyes which covered by his hair. Szayel Aporro diverted his sight from the sky to the owner of warm hand. His brother seemed to assure him that everything will be all right. He closed his eyes to seeped the warmth of Il Forte's palm on his forehead.

"It's all right...if you want to die...I'll accompany...you"

"Shut...up!," He opened his eyes to find his brother smiled.

Il Forte lowered his head and kissed Szayel Apporo's temple. The Octava Espada curled his fist and closed his eyes, resisting the urge to cry. Sentimentalism wasn't something he needed at this moment.

"I'm serious...die...together..."

"Die...yourself...," He coughed some blood. Too much bleeding, he knew it himself that he won't survive long.

"Well...well as much as you two want to die, I can't let you do that..."

Mayuri caught their attention with his wide smirk, both of the sibling felt uncomfortable under the smile and wild eyes, as if he wanted to eat them.

"You will die...later when I'm satisfied to examine both of your body inside my laboratory," Mayuri came closer to the sibling. "...torture and cut you both to pieces until I discover your forbidden technique and of course I need a guinea pig...both...alive...," Mayuri looked at Szayel Aporro at first and Il Forte next.

The sibling couldn't runaway as the expressionless girl put the darkness to their sight.

* * *

_Eh...where am I?_

He felt the sudden deja vu when he saw himself laid unmovable on a bed while Il Forte still unconscious on the other bed. He had experience it a long long time ago, yes it was from his human life.

"Are you awake?," A creepy smile filled his vision.

"Where...am I?"

"Oh you realized?," He put on his rubber gloves as he came closer to parallelized Szayel Aporro and his eyes went wider when his brain realized something. "Welcome to Seireitei, my observation object...to_ my _laboratory..."

_NO!!_

**the end**_  
_

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry, it took me that longer to finish this and I'm sorry if you feel disappointed on how write the closing scene, I want to make that tear jerking scene but I guess it's not for them, and for the closing...I think it's the most propriate, made Szayel Aporro ended in Mayuri's lab...since somehow my instinct told me orz

thank you for still following and reading this fic :)


End file.
